


Comfort Zone

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Getting distracted on moving day.S7 AU.





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/gifts).



> For Round 53 of femslash_minis.
> 
> Requested: Moving, teasing banter, fluff

> You hold her hand, she holds yours,  
>  And that's a very good sign  
>  That she's your tootsie-wootsie  
>  In the good old summer time.

"You talk a good game, but I don't think you're brave enough to go outside like that."

"Like what?" Dawn tries not to take too much pride in the attention. Not that she hadn't been striving for it, but in the height of a Sunnydale summer, anyone could be excused for stripping down to the bare essentials. She just hadn't counted on Tara looking at her quite this way; envisioned this hunger in the older girl's eyes that went straight to the heat between her legs.

"It's just Xander." She stifles a giggle as she catches the wandering hand before it can wiggle itself around her waist. "Are you really that jealous?"

"Wasn't Willow?" Tara's grin is contagious. Dawn can't think of the last time the other girl stuttered.

"I wasn't even into Barbies when I married him." Dawn leans back, enjoying the lush and ample embrace. "Anyway, the Church of Giles anulled it."

"You were so traditional," Tara muses. "I can't imagine how we ever got together."

"You were willing to wait longer than I was."

"You never miss an opportunity to point that out."

"And you've never missed an opportunity since to molest me."

"Molest is such an ugly word." Lips and breath brush her neck at this utterance. "You should put an E on it. That makes everything better."

"How's that?" Dawn's own breath quickens along with her heart.

"Like those hotel signs in Spanish. _No moleste_." Soft and clever fingers find and move past her ticklish zones, in search of more fertile ground. "Then when you flip it over it says: _Por favor, moleste_."

"Other way around." A giggle escapes her even as Dawn wonders how long Xander is willing to wait. "And when did you go all Dear Penthouse?"

"Oh, stop." Tara does stop with the nuzzling, but only to pull her closer in a more platonic hug. Until Dawn feels the fingers undoing her bikini top, which is gone before she can protest.

"Tell me," Tara continues, planting kisses over pale shoulders, down the slope of her chest, "you don't want to give a proper goodbye to this place?"

"Mmm." Dawn does her best to remain upright as she watches and feels herself respond. Attention is good. "You had me at hello."

"So I have your permission to continue?" The teasing tone belies the sly touch sliding up inside her cutoffs.

"And when Xander thinks we're under demon attack and breaks down the door --"

"He can get his own girl." Tara's voice is muffled, kisses trailing across her belly. A wagon train on the happy trail. Dawn clamps down on another giggle.

"I don't know." She attempts a momentary pretense of pondering. "A valiant effort deserves _some_ kind of maidenly reward."

"I don't think so. Not even a peep." With fingers twined through her frayed and faded belt loops, Tara smiles up from the floor, daring Dawn to come down and join her. "Because you're all mine."

"I've got to say," Dawn observes, succumbing to gravity, pressure and love, in reverse order. "I like it when you get butch."


End file.
